


Lost

by Rubyredpanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Post War, harry struggling, so dont worry, things turn better though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyredpanda/pseuds/Rubyredpanda
Summary: Draco makes things easier.





	Lost

Harry used to feel so bloody lost. 

The war was over, but it still felt like it was happening. He could try to fall asleep, but only see images of terror and torture. The people surrounding him moved on, became better, and continued their lives. Harry was unable to do the same, it seemed like the horrors he had experienced would not go away. He was lost, so so lost. 

Hermione and Ron had each other, they understood the other in a way Harry could not wrap his head around. A single look meant so much, a word, or a facial expression could be a whole conversation. Harry understood that it was their thing, and it was not like they did not talk to Harry, quite the opposite. Ron and Hermione would always try to be there for him, they knew he was going through a hard time, that there was stuff holding him back. However, they never knew how to help him. But they tried, and Harry was grateful. He truly was.

As the years passed, he got comfortable in his position as an auror. The excitement that followed the job was a good distraction some days. His life seemed lighter, and the war memories got easier to tackle. His therapist helped him a lot, and the pain seemed to ease a bit as time went by.

Harry had a lot to work on, and he knew that. So, that is what he did. When he started dealing with his problems, things actually got easier. That did not mean that the problems would disappear, but it was a relief to see some of the pain begin to fade.

In the middle of the "getting better" process, as Harry called it, he met Draco. The Slytherin sod from his school days. Apparently he ran a bookstore now. Looking at him after so many years was weird. Draco had changed so much, yet still, he was just the same. He had the same snarky replies, the same smirk, and the same way of scrunching his nose in disgust. Regardless, he was also very much different. He smiled more careless, seemed more soft, and he was happier, much happier than Harry had ever seen him.

Seeing Draco, and witnessing this version of him was better than Harry could ever imagine. He had often wondered how he was, but never dared to make contact with the man. How could he? And what would he say to him?

Draco was like a storm coming into his life. A very good storm. He was like the sun streaming into his heart, and a warm breeze filling him up with love. Their relationship became a safe spot for Harry. The love and compassion they had for the other was like no other prior experience for either of them. 

Draco made everything easier. Whenever Harry had a nightmare, he would hold him tight for the rest of the night. Make sure he knew what was now, and what was the past. Draco would kiss and hug him, make Harry feel loved. And Harry had never felt as loved as he did with Draco. The domestic life suited them both.

They completed each other in a way. Their days got better with each other in them. Neither could imagine a world where their partner did not exist. 

Harry would sometimes think about the time before Draco, the days of pain and terrifying flashbacks. The pain was not completely gone, and it would never really disappear, but Draco helped Harry see the light in life, nevertheless.

He had never imagined having such a good life. When he looked at Hermione and Ron, at their relationship, he saw love. Now he had that as well with Draco, of all people. The understanding communication he saw Ron and Hermione exchange, he know understood. Draco and him had developed the same thing, without him even noticing.

Whenever Draco noticed Harry felt lost, he would utter those beautiful words;

“I love you.”

And things would seem just a little bit better.

And life was nice, it was bloody brilliant. Harry felt a purpose again. And even though things are not always the best, they will still be easier with Draco by his side. Because Draco loves Harry, and Harry loves Draco. Together, the pair build each other up.

He became Harry's everything, and he still his. Like no other could ever be. But he does not really mind it, because Draco was so bloody good for him. That beautiful man.


End file.
